Magnificence
by Evia Wingjade
Summary: This is a 2 chapter delve into the changes that occurred in the Pevensies during PC. Ch1 is Peter-centric, following him as he tries to make peace with his siblings. The 2nd is Caspian's take on the changes he sees all of in them after the night-raid.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Narnia is not mine, I'm just borrowing it and the related characters from CS Lewis, Disney, and Walden Media.

Mostly Movieverse

Summary: I wanted to explore how Peter went from the "my way" mentality he had before the night raid to allowing Lucy and Susan to ride off into the woods while he tried to distract the Telmarine army. How did he make up with his siblings? It seemed a little too drastic of a change to be left out of sight.  
************

_Magnificence_

"Son of Adam, why do you doubt?"

Peter looked up with wide eyes, face streaked with tears, and his eyes fell on the carving before him. He felt a sense of _other_ when the voice spoke, and he knew in his heart who called to him.  
"I failed you Aslan. You and Ed and the girls and all of Narnia."

"Why have you done this?"

"I was prideful and foolish, My Lord. I do not deserve to be a king of Narnia."

A deep rumble sounded in the chamber and Peter began to tremble; Aslan had never growled at him before. "Son of Adam, I told you once, the day I made you High King of Narnia, that you would always bear that title."

"Yes My Lord."

"Did you believe on that day you were worthy to be a King of Narnia?"

"No Aslan. I knew it was by your will that I was crowned."

"As on that day, I know your heart better than you. If you will only remember that your strength as a king comes from love, and not ability, you will find your true self again." Peter gathered himself and stood, only to step forward and kneel in front of the carved image of the Great Lion, the True King of Narnia.

"Thank you, Aslan. With your guidance, I pray I will not fail you again."

"Remember High King, Sir Peter Wolf's Bane, you embody the Magnificence of Narnia, but only when you are supported by the Just, comforted by the Gentle, and guided by the Valiant."

Peter bowed his head in submission. Only when the sense of _other_ faded did he stand, moving to sit against the stone table and gaze at the likeness of his master and comforter. He knew his encounter had been real, but he longed to see the warm brown eyes, to fall to his knees again before his king and touch the massive, velveteen paws.

He was still gazing at the likeness of Aslan, feeling both gratitude and longing, when Lucy found him. He couldn't help feeling a little jealous of his sister. It was Lucy's devotion and faith in Aslan that had allowed her to see him, but still…

"You're lucky, you know. To have seen him. I just wish He would give me some sign, some sort of proof."

"Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to Him." Lucy replied gently, and Peter felt her words touch his heart. In his memory an echo sounded; _only when you are supported by the Just, comforted by the Gentle, and guided by the Valiant._  
He nodded.  
***

Peter went to Edmund in the chamber where they slept, where he knew his younger brother would be seeking solitude.  
"Will you forgive me, Ed? I've been so stupid." Edmund watched him, and Peter knew it wasn't enough. "I don't just mean since we've been back, either. I've been useless for the last year, and you never gave up on me. I know now that I can't do this alone. I've found my faith in Aslan again, Ed, but I need you, too."

"I forgive you." Edmund said quietly, but he still wouldn't meet his brother's eyes. Peter went to one knee before the younger king. Edmund was shocked, and moved to pull him back to his feet, but Peter grabbed his hands and held them.

"Edmund, I appreciate your obedience, but I need your support. If I must beg on bended knee I will; Please, King Edmund, Lord of the Western Wood, be my councilor and my strong right arm once more. Help me be the man I used to be, for Narnia—though I know I don't deserve your loyalty."

Edmund went to his knees as well. "You are my brother and my King. You need never beg, only ask me. I am still yours to command, Peter, and I will give you any help I can, with all my loyalty and my love. But Pete, you are the man Narnia needs you to be—you just lost yourself for a while."

Peter stood, pulling Edmund along with him and wrapped his younger brother in a strong embrace. When he pulled back, he left his hands on Edmund's shoulders.

"We need to talk to Caspian, and soon," Peter said, and Ed nodded, "but first I need to find Susan." Peter saw the understanding in his brother's eyes.

"I'll bring Caspian to the Chamber of the Stone Table in an hour." Edmund offered, and Peter nodded his agreement. With a final squeeze of his hands on Ed's shoulders, Peter left the room.  
***

Susan took longer to find; she was deep in the How, speaking with Glenstorm's wife and daughters. Peter hung back, not wishing to intrude, until;

"Peter," Susan said, stopping the flow of her conversation, "what are you doing, lurking in the shadows?" When he stepped out into the torchlight, the centaurs bowed. Peter surprised them by bowing from the waist in return.

"My Queen, I did not wish to interrupt."

Susan's surprise showed on her face. It was the first time Peter had addressed her as _his_ queen in six months.  
"My King may summon me at any time." She replied, uncertain what to expect, and still rather angry with him.

"I would much rather My Lady's affection than her duty," he replied, and she had to smile.

"My Lord is given both," Susan responded. She saw the centaurs, who had been beginning to shift nervously, relax and smile. "If you noble ladies would excuse me, My King requires me," Susan said to the centaurs she had been speaking with.

"Of course Queen Susan, and thank you." The Centaur woman replied, face grave, but eyes bright. Her daughters openly wore grins on their faces. All bowed when Susan rose from her seat, and she dropped a slight curtsy before taking Peter's offered arm.

They walked slowly through the How until they reached the chamber where Susan and Lucy slept. When it proved empty, Peter guided Susan to a seat on her bed. Rather than sit next to her, however, he knelt in front of her.

"Peter, what" she began, but stopped when she met his pained gaze.

"Su, I am so sorry. I should have listened to you at Miraz's castle, when you told me to call the raid off. And I shouldn't have left you to clean up the mess while I went off to sulk. Please forgive me, Susan," he asked, and she was astonished to see tears in his eyes. She hasn't been sure, but now she knew that he was still the king he had been of old. Peter never wept for the fallen soldiers, save when it was just the two of them. She reached out to touch his face, wiping away the tears as they began to fall from his eyes.

"Oh Peter, of course I forgive you."

"Will you…will you be my comfort, as you were before? I understand now, Su, that I don't have the strength to do this… not without your presence."

Rather than trying to speak through her emotion-tightened throat, Susan pulled her brother and king to her, and they cried together, hugging each other in a grip that was almost painful. When their tears calmed, Susan looked into Peter's eyes and recognized the High King of Narnia beginning to emerge.

"Peter, what happened to you?" She asked, quiet awe in her voice and a bemused smile touching her lips.

A watery smile met her question.  
"I remembered who I'm supposed to be fighting for."  
***

Peter and Susan entered the council chamber of the How where, as agreed upon, Edmund had brought Caspian. Lucy was there also, to Peter's relief. Peter withdrew his arm from his Gentle Queen, finding her the most comfortable seat the room offered—though it was not much. Lucy once again sat on the great Stone Table; only she was pure enough in faith to feel comfortable resting there.

Peter's courage wavered, but he owed Lucy an apology. And because he had publically disregarded her opinion before the disastrous raid on Miraz's castle, he knew the apology should be just as public. He had the support of his brother, and his eldest sister allowed him to draw strength from the comfort she brought him. The only thing left was to ask his valiant sister to help guide his hand, for she was closest to Aslan. Lucy had always been the most likely to discern His whisper among the shouting.  
He approached her seat hesitantly, and Lucy followed his movement with her gaze, her attention focused on him.

"Lucy," he started, but paused. He had continued to address her as though she was a child since their return to Narnia, though here she was no more a child than he. "Valiant Queen, I made a grievous mistake when last this council met. I must beg your forgiveness for disregarding your insights. I allowed pride to blind me, and did not see the wisdom of your words. Of all of us, you have always been the most faithful to Aslan. Will you guide me through this darkness? I have only glimpsed His light, while you see by the fire of His love. I must still be shown the way."

The smile on her face was not that of a nine year old girl-child from Finchley, but that of the youngest queen of Narnia. Peter felt joy stir in his soul, though he could not yet have named it, when she smiled at him.  
"By the Lion's Grace, the High King of Narnia had returned."

And with that, she slid from the table and went to Peter, stopping two feet from him to curtsy, her head bowed. It lasted only moments before Peter extended his hand to her. When she stood straight and placed her hand in his, Peter felt his heart swell, and he brought it to his lips. Hope awoke in him, and Peter's heart soared; love filled his eyes as he looked around at each of his siblings. Now, he knew, Narnia had a chance. By the Grace of Aslan, they had a chance.  
***

The Second Battle of Beruna was ended. Peter stood before the Great Lion, trying to find the words to express his regret.

"I am sorry Aslan. Please forgive my foolish pride," Peter said quietly, gazing imploringly into the deep brown eyes.

"Son of Adam, we have already spoken of this. You did as I reminded you that you must. You found the strength you needed through your faith and in the people who love you. Remember your mistake, and do not stray again. Your siblings love you, and they will gladly easy your way, if only you will let them."

"Yes Aslan."

"Good. Now bring me Prince Caspian. There are things the three of us must discuss."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Narnia is not mine, I'm just borrowing it and the related characters from CS Lewis, Disney, and Walden Media.

Summary: What was Caspian thinking in the aftermath of his encounter with the Witch and how was he effected as the Kings and Queens of old changed, readjusting to their former roles? Did he learn anything from their transformations?

_Beginning to Understand; Caspian's realization_  
***

When King Edmund had approached him outside the How, Caspian stood and bowed. He was more than a little nervous, recalling his near disaster in the Chamber of the Stone Table, from which this young king had saved him.

"Caspian," Edmund said, quiet humor in his voice, "I've told you, you really don't need to bow whenever I appear."

"I am sorry, King Edmund, but I must show my respect…and my gratitude. If it was not for you, we would be fallen. I would have ruined Narnia."

"I understand Caspian." Edmund replied, face darkening with memories. "I too was enthralled by the Witch."

Caspian's head lowered a notch. "I am sorry to remind you of such pain, Your Highness." Edmund voiced a hollow laugh.

"Caspian, my betrayal is never far from my mind. But I was forgiven; by my family, by Aslan, and by Narnia, long ago. You will be forgiven as well, as soon as you ask."

Caspian opened his hands in front of him, regret opening his face to match. "Then I humbly ask your forgiveness, King Edmund, for allowing hate and anger and, and fear to drive me to such actions."

Edmund noticed that they had gathered an audience while Caspian spoke, but thought better of mentioning this to the Prince. Edmund realized he wanted to do something to reaffirm Caspian's integrity to army. They were, after all, fighting under the banner of Aslan, and Caspian had nearly called on His enemy for aid.  
"I was crowed Kind Edmund the Just. When I pass judgment on wrong-doing, I ask Aslan to guide my hand. I judge your remorse to be genuine, and extend you forgiveness, from myself and in the name of High King Peter, Queen Susan the Gentle, and my Valiant Queen Lucy."

Caspian bowed low, gratitude for Edmund's understanding and forgiveness lifting some of the sorrow from his heart. When he straightened, Edmund held out his right arm, and Caspian gripped it in a warrior's embrace. The watching soldiers cheered, and Caspian jumped.

Edmund's face broke into a smile. "Learn to expect and audience, Prince Caspian." He said quietly, "You're going to be a king soon."  
***

After that mind-boggling encounter with King Edmund, Caspian retreated from the How for some solitude. As he retreated inside, Edmund had asked that he be present in the council chamber within the hour, and Caspian knew he needed to reorganize his thoughts. He was astounded by King Edmund's pubic show of approval. He had never expected such a thing from the younger king. Caspian wondered if Edmund had received permission from his fellow rulers to forgive transgressions in their names before recalling that, in the stories of Narnia's Golden Age, Kind Edmund had been the highest judge in Narnia. It was said that even the High King bowed to his wisdom.

Queen Susan. Caspian's thoughts returned to her often, and he was not adept at redirecting his thoughts away from her. He had never met a woman that fascinated him so. She was called the Gentle Queen, but clearly she could be every bit the warrior as well. Caspian would have thought it impossible, but the contradiction suited her. It occurred to him that while Edmund had forgiven him in all their names, it may be still wise to apologize to Queen Susan. She had looked so disgusted with him when she stormed from the Stone Table's Chamber…and who could blame her, after what he had almost done.

Caspian walked swiftly through the How; he knew the path to the chamber where to two Queens of Old slept. When he reached the entrance, he paused to collect himself, and heard voices.

"…be my comfort, as you were before? I understand now, Su..."

It was King Peter's voice. Caspian backed rapidly away from the entrance, unwilling to eavesdrop further. Whatever he had heard, it was clearly meant to be private; the young man's emotion-filled voice was proof of that. While he knew it would likely plague his mind, he also knew that he had no right to listen to such a conversation.

But what could it mean?

***

Caspian was at a loss. He had grown accustomed to seeing the Kings and Queens of Old treat each other with an almost careless informality. By the standards of his raising, he had been shocked when they called each other by only first names. But now, after listening to the High King speaking to young Queen Lucy, he was again confused. It was as though in the hours since they returned from the disastrous excursion to the Telmarine castle, the four returned monarchs had been transformed. The tension between them had dissolved and, odder still to Caspian's ears, they began to speak in the way of the Narnians. He noticed after several minutes of conversation, though out which he was silent, that King Edmund often called Queen Lucy _my queen_, and the High King gave the same title to Queen Susan. But neither king ever referred to the other woman as such. They were called by name, or 'lady'. Caspian had always wondered how four monarchs had been able to share the rule of one country, and had ascribed it to a difference between Telmarines and Narnians. After all, he could not imagine sharing his reign with another king. But to watch the Narnian Kings and Queens of Old left him speechless. Truly, this must be why the stories never told of marriages for the rulers of Narnia's Golden Age. This renewed King Peter showed affectionate deference to Queen Susan. King Edmund was clearly devoted to Queen Lucy, as he had been from the moment Caspian met him.

"Caspian?" A voice called him from his reverie.

"I, I apologize, Queen Lucy," Caspian stuttered, "I…my mind was wondering." She smiled kindly at him.

"I had asked," Peter said with some amusement, "if you had any ideas on how to get Queen Lucy pasted the Telmarine army and to the Shuttering Woods."

"I…I am unsure. I know very little about the land, compared to the Narnians who have lived here all their lives."

"Then whom do you suggest we ask?" Queen Susan queried, and Caspian blushed.

"I do not know. I am afraid I am very little help to this council, Your Highness," he said quietly.

"Come now Caspian," King Edmund said with undeniable patience, "what's this about? Yesterday you were arguing with Peter, yet today you scarcely speak."

"I am afraid I am made somewhat uncertain by the…changes that seem to have come over you and your fellows, Your Highness."

Lucy chuckled, and when Caspian glanced at her, it was to see her rising to her feet, and Edmund with her. To his surprise, she came to him and placed a hand on his arm.  
"Caspian, you must understand, the four of us have regained something today; a bond and strength in our love for each other that we have sorely missed. We do not mean to exclude you. It is only that you have yet to meet _Him_. When you come to know Aslan as we do, you will know how we have changed. I know it is difficult to understand before you have seen Him."

His eyes widened, and Edmund chuckled. "Valiant Queen, you must refrain from telling poor Caspian what he is thinking. He seems unnerved by it."

Lucy just smiled her comforting smile again, her eyes still fixed on Caspian, who had just realized that he was sitting, while she was standing. When he made to rise, she sighed and returned to Edmund's side.

"It's alright Lu," Susan said, voice holding something that Caspian was sure her siblings could identify, though he himself could not. "Caspian will understand when he meets Aslan."

The younger queen smiled, a little sadly this time, and Edmund took her hand in his, placing a quick kiss on it before simply allowing her to hold on. As Lucy settled back into her seat, her face took on a look of one who is far away in their own mind.

When King Edmund glanced up and found that Caspian watched the young queen's face, he said quietly, "She is praying for you, Caspian. My Queen is often the intercessor for those who do not yet know Aslan, for the strength of her faith allows her to reach Him when none other can hear His voice."

A chill crept down Caspian's spine. Queen Lucy would ask Aslan's favor on _him_? After watching the relief on the High King's face when she touched him, Caspian realized that the youngest queen was not only called Valiant for her courage against physical enemies; she had a power over despair and doubt as well. His mind reeled, and hope rose in his heart. If Queen Lucy believed him worthy of Aslan's blessing, perhaps there was something he could do to help after all. Certainly he would try, and not sit mute as the others planed the battle for the throne they hoped to put him on.  
***

Three of the four monarchs of Old knelt before Aslan, the Great Lion, and Caspian was with them, while Lucy stood with the Lion. Caspian found himself thinking that while those around him may deserve to be in the presence of such majesty, he certainly did not. So when he was commanded to rise with the rest of Narnia's monarchs, he could not swallow his reply.

"I do not think I am ready."

"It is for that reason I know you are." The Great Lion responded and Caspian came to his feet. When he was finally able to look away from Aslan, the first thing he saw was Queen Lucy, watching him with a look of mixed satisfaction and joy.

"Did you doubt that you would understand our hope?" She asked quietly.

"I did, Your Highness, but I doubt no longer." He replied, just as quiet. Lucy's smile widened as she turned and went Edmund's side.  
***

Caspian approached a girl on the ramparts of the Telmarine castle. She looked out across the land of Narnia, seeming to soak in the beauty before her.

"Your Highness?" Caspian called quietly, uncertain if he had the courage to approach the young queen. He was still a little in awe of the child-queen who rode out alone, in search of help she had no way to be sure she would find. Then she returned, and with her an army of Trees and, mightiest of all, Aslan himself.  
"Queen Lucy?"

"Oh, Caspian, hello," she replied, a smile lighting her face. Caspian's lips curved into a smile as well. He had noticed that almost without exception, when Queen Lucy smiled at someone, they could not help but smile in return. To Caspian, it made her presence more welcoming.

"May I ask you something?" Caspian asked, put at ease by her open expression.

"Of course."

"How did you know? How could you be sure?"

Lucy's smile didn't waver, so much as it transformed; where before it had been a gesture of welcome, now it was an expression of understanding.  
"I do not know that I would say I was sure what would happen. But I trust Aslan, and I knew He would make things right. He has always taken care of us, but we must trust Him and put a thing in His hands before he will take control. And I knew He would protect me when I rode out, because I know that He loves me. Does that help?"

Caspian nodded, looking thoughtful. "And High King Peter allowed you to go because of his faith in Aslan?"

"Certainly," Lucy replied.

"May I ask, then, how did you come to trust Aslan so completely?" When Lucy paused for a moment, Caspian feared he had offended her. "I am sorry, I have overstepped," Caspian said, but Lucy held up a hand.

"I know you need to hear this, Prince Caspian. You know the story? How we came to Narnia?" Caspian nodded. "Aslan brought Edmund back to us from the Witch's clutches. Not only that; He sacrificed His life to protect _my brother_. I was there when He died, and when He came back to life. Susan and I saw Him allow himself to be tormented and killed; all out of love. On that day, I saw the depth of His love. I trust in that love, and so does Peter."

Caspian's eyes were wide as he tried to comprehend the depth of love such an action would take. He was not at all sure he was capable of understanding it.  
"And He loves all of you that much." Caspian said, breathless with awe. It was not a question.

Lucy's eyes were soft as she replied, "Caspian, He loves _you_ that much."

His mouth fell open slightly, and Lucy waited silently while he tried to understand the magnitude of her statement.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Caspian said when he found his voice again. "I think…I think this will take a long time to understand." Lucy's smile made him curious.

"If you will come with me, maybe Edmund and I can help you with that."

Intrigued, Caspian bowed and offered his arm. Lucy's light chuckle as she shook her head startled a small sound from the Prince as well, and they went in search of her king smiling.  
***

They found Edmund in a courtyard near the stable, practicing swordplay with Peter. When the pair approached, Edmund signaled a halt in their work; he and Peter stood to catch their wind as Lucy greeted first Peter, then Edmund with a kiss on the cheek. Caspian was slightly surprised that she would greet the eldest first; it was King Edmund she had desired to find. When a child brought water to the resting knights, Caspian saw something else that surprised him. Peter took the offered dipper; when the second one was passed to Edmund he offered it to Lucy, who had remained next to him, before drinking from it himself. Caspian wondered again if King Edmund was considered Queen Lucy's consort, and if so, would that mean Susan—Queen Susan—was tied to the High King in the same way?

The grin on Lucy's face told Caspian he had been caught watching. He glanced away, clearing his throat, and she chuckled good-naturedly.

"What perplexes you now, good Prince?" She asked lightly, and Caspian found himself smiling at her again. She was so very perceptive…

"I am afraid that I still do not understand the customs of Narnian royalty, Your Highness." He replied, though he felt his face heat with the admission.

"What do you fail to understand, Prince Caspian? Perhaps we might explain. After all you, too, are now Narnian royalty." Peter asked, and Caspian ducked his head.

"I suppose…I do not understand how two Kings may rule one kingdom, or how two Queens may rule without husbands."

"Susan is _my_ Queen," Peter said firmly. "She needs no husband. Nor does Lucy, for Edmund looks to her welfare." Caspian glanced at the younger pair of monarchs, where Edmund had just claimed a seat on the ground, leaving Lucy on the only stool in the vicinity. When she put a hand on his shoulder, Edmund leaned against her legs and rested the back of his head against her knees, eyes closed and apparently content.

"I see," Caspian said, though he was not sure what he saw.

Peter must have heard the uncertainty; laughing a little he reassured Caspian, "I doubt very much that you will be expected to tie yourself to a blood relative with whom you may never bare a child. I suppose it was expected that eventually Susan would marry, and the rest of us as well, but we did not live that long in Narnia."

"As for Narnia having two kings," Edmund said from the ground, his eyes still closed, "It was not all that difficult most of the time. Peter was the sole ruler of the North; Aslan gave it to him, during our coronation. I was crowned to the Western Wood; Lucy was given the Eastern Sea, and to Susan Aslan gave the Southern portion of Narnia. Peter was our High King; in any time of discord, he ruled absolutely, and not only because Aslan mandated it. We trusted him implicitly. We still do."

"Though, I ruled best with my fellow monarch's aid." Peter said, and Edmund smiled.

"The only serious argument I remember," Lucy put in, "was when Peter and Edmund butted heads over who would lead the army into the thick of battle." At Caspian's confused look, she added, "Both wanted the other as far out of harm's way as possible, and both had reasonable arguments for their perspective."

Given what he had seen of their interaction in the last few days, Caspian was able to accept her explanation. It did not settle his mind, however. Here again were more examples of the ways Telmarines and Narnians differed. If two Telmarine nobles fight over who would lead the battle, it is because they would gain prestige, rather than concern for anther's welfare.

"What decision was reached?" He asked, hoping to gain further insight into the way they ruled. "Who lead the army?"

Edmund smirked and a lop-sided smile formed on Peter's face. It was Lucy who answered;

"They came to a compromise; they both went. Of course Su went mad at them,"

"So did you, my dearest." Edmund commented with a small smile, but she continued,

"She was terrified that they would both be killed. That was the last time they had to argue about it though, because our Kings fight most effectively when they are together. Orieus told me that when Peter and Edmund fought back to back, the enemy did not stand a chance."

"Why?" Caspian asked perplexed. This time, Edmund's head lifted and his eyes opened when he answered;

"I love my brother, Caspian. I would do anything to protect him. Kill or die. Of course, I can continue to protect him most effectively if I am alive."

"And if I may say so," Peter interjected, "my brother and I are both excellent swordsmen. Because we commonly fight with a mind to protect the other, it is less likely that anything will slip past our guard. It also helped that I never needed to split my focus; the person I trust most in the world was guarding my back."

Lucy's quiet statement, so far from the strategic pattern of her brothers' explanations took a moment to sink in.  
"They fought for love, Caspian."

And suddenly Caspian understood that his was exactly the sort of conversation Lucy had planned to instigate when she led him here. Caspian saw more clearly than ever; if he was to be a Narnian king, like the Kings of Old, he must learn to do everything from a place of love in his heart; for Narnia and for her people. He sighed without really noticing.

"What is it, Caspian?" Edmund asked, and the prince hesitated before he answered.

"I wish I had a family, like the four of you. I know my mother and father loved me, but I hardly knew them before they died. I have no reference, no way to know the love by which you guide your actions."

"You will find it with Him." Lucy said fervently, eyes filled with an emotion Caspian could not name. "Aslan will teach you the meaning of love, Caspian. You need not fear."

Caspian could find no words to describe his gratitude to the young queen, so he simply bowed. Lucy understood, though. Especially when she saw hope in his slightly teary eyes.


End file.
